fififanaticfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Odor
Out of Odor is the second segment of the episode'' Viewer Mail Day''. it was directed by Art Leonardi and Written by Alreen Sorkin and Beth Milstien. Image Title A sad Fifi crying while begin surround by dead flowers due to her smell Plot The episode begins with Fifi narrating what happened to her when she woke and found strange thing, such as find a dish of cream labelled KITTY outside her house. Later, at Acme Looniversity, she finds 300 flea collars in her locker, and a sandbox in her desk. She suspects that someone thinks she is a cat, and after looking around the class room, she then found that real culprit; Elmyra Duff. Elmyra then explain that she gave her those presents so that she would live with her and be her pet kitty. Just as Fifi told her she's not a Kitty. Elmer told the class that today there are reading selections from a classic play "Cat on the hot tin roof" and Fifi was selected to play the cat. When hearing about this Elmyra then said she knew Fifi is a cat but Fifi denied it. Later during the girl basketball game against Perfecto Prep, After Fifi was given the ball, Elmyra blocked her even though they were on the same team. As Elmyra begin to give Fifi the same hugging she does with the rest of the Animals she encountered, Fifi told her that she's a Skunk and not a cat, even as far as spelling in with her stench. Suddenly Fifi stench cause Elmyra to shoot like a rocket and sent both of them into the air where both fell into the hoop of the other team, making Acme Loo the champions. While all the girls was carrying Fifi away Elmyra appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Fifi, Only to be covered by her stench as Fifi ran away. Later that day Elmyra does some research at the library to try to figure out how to stop Fifi from being stinky. She finds out that a skunk's ill-smelling odor can only be erased by tomato juice. Later that night, she stuffs a chocolate box with cherry tomatoes, and disguises herself as Pepé Le Pew, as Fifi has a crush on Pepé. Her plan works, and Fifi is unable to use her smell and Elmyra chased her all night and day. The next day during the 44th annual tournament of roses parade, hosted by Elmer Fudd, is held. Fifi asks the people who are driving one of the floats if she can borrow it, as she is a desparate skunk. Everyone runs away from her, despite the fact that Fifi is drenched in tomato juice and cannot use her smell. Elmyra takes a float of an Elephant made of roses and chases after Fifi. They go through the Acme Car Wash, where Fifi has washed the tomato juice off, and the rose elephant is destroyed. Elmyra is allergic to roses, and as a result, has lost her sense of smell, meaning she can take Fifi home with her. Fifi says, "This ending stinks!" as Elmyra takes her home with her. Trivia *In the episode segment, Out of Odor, Fifi got her smell erased by tomato juice. A skunk's smell can't be removed by tomato juice in real life. *In the episode segment, Out of Odor, ''after Fifi hit Elmyra with bullet-like stinks, her pink bow turned red then back to pink. *In the episode segment, ''Out of Odor, Fifi act as Penelope instead of Pepe as she is the one being chased and being mistaken for another animal. *Fans believe that this episode was meant to take place before the events of Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow, despite Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow predating it in both airing and production order, as Fifi is captured by Elmyra in Out of Odor, and rescued by Buster in Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This episode is hated by many Fifi fans as they didn't like to see their favorite skunk having a bad ending. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that focus on Fifi